Prior art male incontinence pants-like structure have been presented in the prior art and indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,589,877; 4,944,733; 5,009,649; 5,074,853; 5,267,989; U.S. Pat. Nos. Design D316,149; and D320,854.